sims_next_top_model_toochfandomcom-20200214-history
The Girl Who Almost Drowned
The Girl Who Almost Drowned 'is the first episode of Cycle Three. It first aired on the 21st of October 2017 and introduces nine new models who will compete in eight long grueling weeks to find out who is Sims Next Top Model! The Girl Who Almost Drowned ''The camera pans down to Crim and two new judges standing next to her Crim: Hello Viewers to the newest cycle of America's Next Top Sim! Crim: This cycle we have all new models Insert models walking down a catwalk Crim: New Drama Insert video of a stank ass ho bar fight Crim: And new judges Shakila and Sierra look into the camera Shakila: HI I'M SHAKILA Sierra: HI I'M SIERRA Both: WE SMILE FOR MILES Crim: So hold onto your edges... and your seats Crim: Cycle Three is in full function bitches Intro plays and then it shows Crim and the nine finalists '' Crim: Hello bitches Girls: AAAAAAAAAAAAA Crim: So girls surprise, I wanna see your walks straight away so you will be taking part in a Shakila Fashion Show Martha: OOO SHOOEKLTHUI CXHB Crim: Ok sis... well I'll see you there. Bye whores Girls: Bye Crimmmm ''At the fashion show the girls strut their shit Shakila: Hey girls Girls: Hey Shakila Shakila: So we're going to see your walk ok bitches, kk They get up on the stage and strut their shit Shakila: First up Mariah Mariah walks like a fucking spider and her legs are everywhere Shakila: Oh god Shakila: Next Michelle Michelle literally walks down like a normal bitch in the street Shakila: Why tho Shakila: Theresa get up Theresa walks 0.00001 miles per hour Shakila: Drag her off now Shakila: Now Martha Martha has an actually pretty good walk and surprises Shakila *which is very hard* Shakila: Hmm Shakila: Next Whitney Whitney: I cant walk Shakila: Why Whitney: I'M A PLUS SIZE MODEL WITH BLACK FRIENDS AND MY BLACK FRIENDS SAY I CANT WALK Shakila: Die Shakila: Stick you're up next, wait I mean Serena Serena: Wow Serena struts her shit but her face is dead Shakila: Wow did we find these bitches at the street Shakila: Alright Candance get yo jush Candance lowkey slays but gets robbed for storyline Shakila: Next Bre Bre trips all over the runway Shakila: Mood tho Shakila: Finally Rose Rose... we won't talk about her The show finishes and the girls meet up with Shakila Shakila: Ok so you were all a mess but I won't decide the winner of the challenge Candance: Huh Shakila: Please welcome Lady Fafa Girls: OH MY GOSHH Lady Fafa: Hey bitches Lady Fafa: The winner of this challenge will be decided by mwah Bre: Yasss Lady Fafa: The top three best girls were Candance, Serena and Martha Serena: Om Lady Fafa: The winner will receive an advantage for the first ever photoshoot Lady Fafa: And the winner is Martha! Martha: AAAAAAAAAAA. YES THANK YOU SO MUCH Lady Fafa: Don't touch me Candance: Um ew how Martha: What do I win? Lady Fafa: Patience... the first ever photoshoot of this season will be done at the Granola Bar Beach Theresa: Where the fuck is that Lady Fafa: Do you think I would know Lady Fafa: Anyway you will be wearing some lingerie and yeah Martha: What do I win tho Lady Fafa: You get to wear my outfit I wore for my Helephone music video Martha: AAAAAAAAA Lady Fafa: And you get to keep it Martha: I AM DECEASED Shakila: Thank You Lady Fafa Lady Fafa: You're not welcome, bye girls Girls: Bye... I'll see you at your first ever photoshoot The girls enter the limo where they meet past contestant Joy Joy: HELLO GIRLS Girls: OH MY LORDD Serena IC: So we enter the limo to see one of the best contestants ever Joy Joy: Hello girls today I'm here to educate you on messy bitches Rose: OOO Joy: As you know the cycle I was on was full of sluts like Cindy and Delia... I'm here to educate you on how to overcome the drama Michelle: Yas Joy: Step One: Bully their weight Whitney: Choke Joy: Here's an example, hey Whitney die you fucking fat The girls clap with joy Joy: Step Two: Tell them they're ugly Joy: Rose you're a piece of ugly shit Rose: Oh my god Rose IC: JOY JUST CALL ME UGLY I'M DECEASED I LOVE HER Joy: Finally Step 3: Don't be racist we're not Kerry Mathis Theresa: BITCH Joy: Oh look here we are girls... remember have fun and don't let other bitches take you down, bye Girls: Bye The girls walk onto the beach to meet Sierra Dumbo Sierra: Hey bitches I am a fashion stylist, makeup artist and a photographer Whitney: You're point? Sierra: My point is I am a judge and decides who stays and who doesn't, got it sweetie Whitney: Oop Sierra: So head over to hair and makeup and like I'll shoot you The girls head over to hair and makeup and the first girl to get shot is Michelle Michelle: Hi Sierra Sierra: Ok just pose Michelle poses and like shows her assests Michelle: Leak was that good? Sierra: It was meh just leave Michelle: K The day goes on and the fifth girl to get shot is Theresa, the other girls watch from a distance Theresa: Watch this bitches Sierra: pose Theresa pulls these backbends, jumping forward, legs in the air, lying on the floor, the other girls look in shock Theresa: Bye sweaties The last girl to get shot is Martha Martha: My outfit is so good Sierra: Ok sis Martha: Um what are you doing Sierra pulls out a fan and turns it on and it blows Martha's weave off Martha: Why did you do that Sierra: Awks... just pose Martha fixes her weave and poses Sierra: And that's a wrap Everyone packs up and the girls head home Back at the house Theresa: Oh god what a long day Candance: Ye sure Martha: Bitter? Candance: Ugly? Whitney: Fucking fatties Mariah: Don't talk about yourself like that Whitney Ren I mean Bre walks off Bre: ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP Mariah: SAY THAT AGAIN BRE I'LL BEAT YOU UP Rose: CALM DOWN FATTIES Michelle: What a bunch of messy whores Theresa: Legit... honestly bye I don't have time for seven-year-old fighting Michelle: Same I'm going to bed Serena walks into the kitchen to find Whitney eating M&MS Serena: Ok Fat Whitney: WHATEVER I'M A SIMS NEXT TOP MODEL Serena: Not if your fat Whitney: Not if your an anorexic skinny bitch either Serena: How dare you Whitney: Fight me Serena: I have dignity bye The camera fades away to Panel Crim: Hello bitches... you don't know our judges Crim: Sexy noted fattie bitch Shakila Shakila: Hi girls Crim: Dumbo Relly Cunt gang member Sierra Sierra: Hi girls don't mess with me Crim: And special guest judge Lady Fafa Lady Fafa: Hello girls Crim: And you know our prizes Crim: A six page spread in Souge Italian Illumnati Magazine Crim: And a $100,000 Coversim contract, good luck sisters Crim: Let us begin Crim: First up Rose Rose: Hello Crim: So the girls had to do a photoshoot in Lingerie at the beach, here is your best shot 1 - Rose Nunez.png Crim: Eugh you look really uncomfortable Lady Fafa: Eugh you know I just eh Sierra: I don't like it... and this is your best shot like lmfao why Rose: Thank you Crim: Next challenge winner Martha The judges clap Martha: Thank you Lady Fafa: Well done on the challenge win you were great Crim: Well let's see if your photo was great 1 - Martha Broster.png Shakila: I like the way your hair is blowing in the wind Lady Fafa: You done my outfit proud Crim: Well these judges seem to like, I find it very meh, the face is great Sierra: If only you like straightened the left arm Martha: Thank you Crim: Next Theresa Sierra: You were slaying it at the shoot well done Crim: Well here is your best shot 2 - Theresa Garcia.png Lady Fafa: YAS YAS YAS I want you on my music videos now Theresa: Wow Crim: My only problem is that your body should've been more straight like no Shakila: Shut the fuck up Theresa: Oop Crim: Alright next is Mariah 4 - Mariah Fox.png Mariah: Oh Sierra: You're showing off an ass you don't have, why Mariah: I'm Crim: It's meh, the face is okay I guess Mariah: Alright Crim: Next Bre 6 - Bre Cross.png Crim: It's very boring, it looks like Martha's but worse Bre: Oh... Shakila: I'm just gagging, not in a good way, if you make it past this week practice your face in the mirror trust me Bre: Ok Crim: Next Serena Serena: Ciao Crim: Questo è il tuo scatto migliore Serena: Huh Crim: That's Italian sweetie Serena: Oh '''Claire death stares Crim from the ceiling Crim: Here is your best shot 5 - Serena Richards.png Lady Fafa: Are you like naturally this skinny Serena: Naturally Crim: Good, I like this shot very weird but cute Serena: Thank you Crim: Next is Martha Martha: Hi Shakila: The first plus-size model of the show Crim: Well let's see her best shot 7 - Whitney Alvarez.png Sierra: Boring Crim: I agree the shot is so off and nasty Whitney: Oh Crim: Go back, next Michelle Michelle: Hey Crim: Here is your best shot 8 - Michelle Wong.png Shakila: Hmm Lady Fafa: Interesting pose I like it Sierra: Of course you do Michelle: lol Crim: Alright thank you Crim: Finally Candance Candance: Hello Crim: How did you feel about Martha winning the challenge Candance: I thought I deserved it but I'm not going to deny the fact she slayed Lady Fafa: Hm Crim: Well let's see if your winning with your photo 9 - Candance Sutton.png Sierra: I love this, everything is just so perfect amazing Crim: I agree it looks so delicate but fierce Candance: Thank you Crim: Alright girls while you leave we will make our decision The girls leave and the judges scramble and decide the elimination and soon they're done Crim: I have eight photos in my hand, each photo represents the girl who is still in the running to become Sims Next Top Model Crim: Best photo this week which will be displayed as digital art in your new L.A home is... Crim: Candance Candance: Wow thank you so much Crim: Congratulations you're still in the running for Sims Next Top Model Crim: Runner-up for best photo is... Theresa Theresa: Thank yew Crim: Well done Crim: The next name is Serena Serena takes her photo Crim: Martha! Crim: Michelle... Crim: Bre... Bre: Phew Crim: Well done Bre you're still in the running for Sims Next Top Model Bre: Thank you Crim: The next name I am going to call is Crim: Rose Rose: Thank god Mariah looks at Whitney scared Crim: We know you have it Rose, bring it now sister Rose: I will I promise Crim: Will Mariah and Whitney please step forward Crim: Mariah you stand before me for someone who produced such a meh photo this week Crim: While Whitney the complete opposite to Mariah stands before me for having a great face but just weak poses Crim: So who stays? Crim shows the final photo Crim: Mariah Mariah: Thank you so much Whitney pulls a stank face Crim: Step it up Mariah we know you can bring it Crim: And as for you Whitney I thought you had it Whitney: I do Crim: Then go out there and prove it Whitney: K bye Whitney storms out and back to the house Whitney: Fuck this show I am Sims Next Top Model bye fatties Insert video of Whitney fading away from the rest of the models